The invention is directed to a method for the manufacture of an otoplastic shell. It is likewise directed to an apparatus for the implementation of such a method.
Our German Utility Model Application No. 85 18 681.3, corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 875,929, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,512 discloses an in-the-ear hearing aid module which is insertable into the cavity of an over-shell on which the otoplastic shell is applied.